In many types of systems, there is a need for system components to rapidly achieve agreement on the current state of the system via message exchanges. In some such systems, message exchanges are provided using message router solutions (e.g., RabbitMQ) or via use of a token-ring protocol (e.g., the Spread Toolkit or the TOTEM protocol as implemented by corosync). Disadvantageously, however, message router solutions typically face bottleneck conditions as system size increases, and token-ring protocols may scale poorly with system size.